


Lay Your Finger Anywhere Down

by Hovercraft79



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, HicSqueakFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovercraft79/pseuds/Hovercraft79
Summary: The confinement is over and Hecate is free to see world beyond Cackle’s Academy. With Pippa by her side, she's ready for her first big adventure!





	Lay Your Finger Anywhere Down

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the difference being away all summer makes! My big project is nowhere near ready, but I decided to put the week I spent at Tales of the Cocktail to good use. Hopefully, Pippa and Hecate will enjoy their trip to The Big Easy as much as we did. The prompt for this was "have you ever done this before?"
> 
> Once again, I owe Sparky my thanks for editing and helping me remember the details of our trip. I promise I will use those women from Pat O’Brien’s piano bar in a fic at some point. Any errors are from me fussing with it after Sparky was through.
> 
> The title of this story comes from the Indigo Girls song ‘Get Out the Map.’

“Do I look alright, Pip?” Hecate met Pippa’s eyes in the mirror as she nervously smoothed the floral sundress over her hips.

“You look absolutely stunning, darling. I knew that poppy pattern would suit.” She crossed the hotel room, stilling Hecate’s hands by taking them in her own.

Seeing their joined hands warmed Pippa’s heart and set her magic fizzing through her veins. She couldn’t believe that they were here - it had only been two weeks since they’d finally, truly reconciled. Sure, things had thawed after the Spelling Bee, but they’d definitely still been at odds when the Council had asked her to oversee Cackle’s. And Hecate had been even more reserved since the Founding Stone incident. But when Pippa had heard about the latest disaster at Cackle’s, where once again Hecate had been at the center of the danger, Pippa couldn’t stand it any longer. She’d transferred straight to Hecate’s rooms, dumping herself - and the contents of her stomach - unceremoniously onto the rug at Hecate’s feet. They’d talked for hours that day, Pippa holding Hecate through tears as she recounted everything that had happened with Indigo Moon and her subsequent confinement. She’d gone back every day since then. Sometimes they’d talked about the past, other times they’d talked about nothing really at all. And once, for a few blushing, heady moments, they’d talked about the future. Their future.

It hadn’t all been talk, though. Pippa had accompanied Hecate on her first forays out into the world. They’d walked beyond the limits of the academy; they’d gone for tea in the local village. They’d even visited Indigo at the Hubble’s, enduring an awkward evening of pizza and Pictionary.

They’d also spent an afternoon looking through a scrapbook, of sorts, that Hecate had compiled over the years - page after page of places that Hecate had dreamed of visiting. The book held dozens of locations from all over the world, each page filled with carefully cut and glued pictures, meticulously researched descriptions, and a list of things Hecate wanted to do there. Finally, Pippa couldn’t take it anymore. Let’s go, she’d said, open it up to a random page and let’s go.

And in the biggest shock of a week of big shocks, Hecate had agreed.

So here she was, sitting in a hotel room in Louisiana, with Hecate. And they were friends again. Really friends. Maybe on their way to being more than friends. She hoped so. It didn’t matter that there were two beds in this hotel room. She was here. Hecate was here. The rest would come. Or it wouldn’t. She still had more than she’d ever thought she’d have again with Hecate. She had Hiccup back - a Hiccup who was suddenly worried about how she looked in a sundress.

Hecate rolled her eyes, pointedly ignoring the faint blush creeping across her cheeks. “That’s not what I meant.” She flounced the skirt. “Will I pass as Ordinary?” The fear of being discovered out in the Ordinary world never completely quit squirming in the pit of her stomach - no matter how much she tried to pretend otherwise.

Smiling gently, Pippa turned Hecate away from the mirror. “No one who sees you would ever think of you as ordinary, Hiccup. Extraordinary, perhaps, but never ordinary.” She waved her fingers and Hecate’s pocket watch sparkled and shrank down to the size of a small necklace. “But no worries. No one will ever suspect that you’re anything other than a beautiful, intelligent, non-magical woman.” Pippa waited for Hecate to process what she’d said, squeezing her hands again once Hecate nodded. “Dinner first then?”

“Dinner first.”

Pippa magicked their purses into their hands and followed Hecate out of their hotel room and down to the street. It was hard to believe that they’d woken up that morning in their own beds in their own schools. Now, thanks to a bit of magic, here they were, walking shoulder to shoulder down Bourbon Street in New Orleans. Pippa certainly hadn’t expected New Orleans when they’d cast the randomizing spell. She wouldn’t expect Hecate to even have it in her scrapbook. Then again, Hecate had been nothing like Pippa expected since her confinement had been lifted. She’d thought Hecate would be…hesitant…overwhelmed… She’d expected to ease Hecate into her first tentative forays away from Cackle’s.

She did not expect to be dragged along behind Hecate as she rushed out to explore the world she’d only seen through books, television and the internet. It may have been unexpected, but Pippa loved every minute of it.

“Careful, Pipsqueak!” Hecate pulled Pippa out of the street just as a brass band fired up an exuberant rendition of ‘Down by the Riverside’, kicking off what looked like an impromptu parade. “Look! It’s a wedding parade! I was hoping to see one of these while we were here!” She pointed Pippa towards the bride and groom, still in their formal wear, holding hands and twirling fancy parasols as they danced down the street. Hecate bounced and clapped; her infectious enthusiasm soon had Pippa clapping as well.

The band, gleaming brass and crisp white uniforms, marched past, giving way to vibrant flashes of green and gold. Two young men, clad head to toe in elaborate feathered costumes, danced along behind the band. Pippa had never seen so many feathers! The man in gold blew Pippa a kiss when he caught her staring.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they, Pip?” Hecate looked down as a young boy in a tiny tuxedo tugged at her skirt, holding out a stamped handkerchief.

Pippa took in Hecate, smiling and relaxed in her summery dress, the late neon bar lights reflecting a rainbow in her hair. “Very beautiful.” Hecate glanced back at her, a shy smile on her lips.

“Flatterer.” Hecate waved her new handkerchief in Pippa’s face. “Come on, Pipsqueak, let’s take a stroll.” She grabbed Hecate’s hand and pulled her into the street with the rest of the wedding celebrants. “Isn’t this fun?” She waved up to onlookers cheering from the balconies above them. One young man tossed a strand of shiny green beads down to her.

Pippa twirled along behind her, enjoying the way Hecate’s hips swayed to the music. “We don’t even know these people!”

“Doesn’t matter!” Hecate waved her handkerchief at the people still on the sidewalk. “We can still be happy for them, can’t we?” She lifted Pippa’s hand and spun her around. “True love is worth celebrating!”

And waiting for, Pippa thought.

“Have you ever done this before, sugar?” Beverly, their waitress,

Two sets of wide eyes stared down at the tray of raw oysters. “N-noooo…” Hecate poked at one of the gray blobs glistening in a bed of ice. “Do you just…eat it with a fork?”

“Well, you could…”

Hecate’s head bobbed up and down. “But that wouldn’t be the proper way to do it, would it?” Beverly shook her head ‘no.’ “Very well then, if you don’t mind explaining, we’d rather do it properly, right Pip?”

Pippa’s eyes jerked up from the tray. She really wasn’t sure about this anymore… “What - what are you supposed to do?”

“Well, if you aren’t sure, sugar, you can put the oyster on a cracker, add a little lemon and cocktail sauce, some Tabasco if you want it spicy and then pop that whole thing right in there.”

“And if you are sure?” Hecate asked, struggling to keep a smirk off her face. She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen Pippa quite so discombobulated.

“Keep it in the shell, add the extras and slurp it up.” Beverly pantomimed tipping an oyster into her mouth. She did enjoy serving oysters to first timers. She noted the dark-haired one had gone a little paler. “Just let me know if I can do anything else for you. Do you need another cocktail, miss?” She gestured at Pippa’s almost empty glass. “You had the French 75, right, sugar?”

“Yes, please,” Pippa thumped the table, “keep ‘em coming, I think.”

“Sure thing. I’ll let you two get down to it.” Beverly turned to go, then paused and turned back. “Don’t forget what they say about oysters, girls.” With that she sashayed to the bar to put in the order for Pippa’s drink.

Pippa still eyed the tray skeptically. “What do they say about oysters?”

Hecate opened a package of crackers, placing one on the small plate in front of Pippa. “I suppose she could be referring to their high zinc content and reputation as brain food.” She squeezed a lemon over two oysters and added a healthy scoop of cocktail sauce. “Or she may be referencing the myth that you should only eat oysters in months that end in the letter ‘R.’” She sprinkled both with a drop of hot sauce. “But my guess is that she’s talking about the lowly oyster’s reputation as an aphrodisiac.” She winked at Pippa and slid one of the doctored oysters onto the cracker on Pippa’s plate. “On three?”

Pippa sat up straighter upon hearing the part about the aphrodisiac. Not that she needed any help in that department – Hecate couldn’t be more attractive as far as she was concerned. “Well, you hardly need to ply me with oysters, Hiccup. Whenever you’re ready, I promise you that I am.”

“I know. And… thank you for being patient, Pip. I know we’ve waited our whole lives to be together, but…” Here her smile faltered. Putting her jumble of feelings into coherent sentences always seemed to be too much.

“Hecate,” Pippa covered Hecate’s hand with her own. “We are together. In New Orleans. About to eat oysters.” She gave Hecate’s hand a squeeze. “It’s more than I ever hoped for, darling. Now, before I lose my nerve. ONETWOTHREE!” Pippa scooped up the cracker and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth before she could change her mind. “Mmpf… not tha’ badth.”

Hecate scrambled to keep up, tossing her oyster back with enough force to send a bit of juice dribbling down her chin. She chewed…and chewed… her frown deepening. “Ugh…” Forcing herself to swallow, she grabbed the first thing that came to hand – her cocktail, a Sazerac that chased the oyster down with fiery rye whiskey. “That was… Merlin’s knickers, that was unpleasant.”

“Try it with the cracker,” Pip grinned, putting together the next oyster. “Maybe you’ll like it better that way.”

“Maybe after another drink. Or two.” She took a sip of her water before accepting her cracker from Pippa. It was going to be a long meal.

By the time the third young man sloshed neon-colored alcohol out of what appeared to be a goldfish bowl on her dress, Bourbon Street had lost its charms for Pippa. She discretely cast another cleaning spell and steered them away from a pair of young women who were shouting at each other. Hecate was still looking everywhere at once, like a child visiting a candy store for the first time. Pippa gritted her teeth and grinned bigger, marveling at everything that Hecate pointed out.

The breeze shifted, cooler air blowing across Pippa’s skin. She looked up, but it was too dark to see if there were any clouds or not. She looked down in time to see a young man carrying a string bass disappear into a courtyard. “Look, Hiccup!” She pulled Hecate along behind her, “it looks like there may be a band setting up.”

They passed under a gate that read “Musical Legends Park” and it was like stepping into another world. Lush plants surrounded a small courtyard filled with wrought iron bistro tables and life-sized statues of famous musicians. A tiered fountain splashed merrily in the middle of it all. Pippa nudged Hecate into place next to a statue of “Fats” Domino and pulled out her cell phone to take a picture. “Shall we grab a table, Hiccup? They should be starting soon?” She pointed to the tiny stage where a band was indeed setting up. “There’s a table,” she said, lacing her fingers with Hecate’s and pulling her to the empty table nestled in the back. “Café Beignet… what do you say, darling? We haven’t had beignets yet. Shall I go order for us?”

“Oh, I think so. And… a coffee? An iced coffee.” Hecate pulled the two chairs at the table around to the same side so they could see the stage. A red and blue neon sign glowed ‘Steamboat Willie’ behind the band. She watched Pippa swish her way through the tables to the counter. Her stomach fluttered along with the hem of Pippa’s dress.

Pippa was back in no time, coffees and order number in hand. She settled in next to Hecate just as the band started up a jazzy rendition of ‘I Get A Kick Out of You.’ 

Halfway through the song, Hecate leaned over and whispered into Pippa’s ear. “I do, you know, get a kick out of you.” Pippa turned, smiling back at her. “I’m so glad you’re here with me, Pipsqueak.” She leaned imperceptibly closer, glancing down as Pippa licked her lips. “I love—”

“Half a dozen beignets?” The scent of sugar flooded over them as the waitress placed a cardboard basket of pastries on the table.

Pippa groaned as she leaned back in her chair, the mood broken. “Thank you!” She mustered up as much enthusiasm as she could, but it wasn’t much.

“Our timing is as good as it ever was,” Hecate said, chuckling. “Why is there so much sugar?”

Pulling the basket closer, Pippa breathed in the aroma of warm sugar. “The real question is why doesn’t everything get this much sugar?” Waggling her eyebrows at Hecate, Pippa took a huge bite of beignet, promptly covering half of her chest in powdered sugar. “Oooh, Hiccup… iss wonnerful!” She spewed even more powdered sugar when she tried to speak.

Hecate nibbled at a corner of hers, keeping her dress immaculate. “It’s lovely.” She quirked an eyebrow in Pippa’s direction. “As are you. Even if you’re coated in sugar.”

“Especially if I’m coated in sugar?” She bit into her pastry again – slow and sexy. Or would have been if she hadn’t ended up with powdered sugar on the end of her nose.

“Let’s find out.” Before she could lose her nerve, Hecate leaned forward and pressed her lips to Pippa’s, kissing her softly at first, then harder, letting the taste of coffee, sugar and Pippa burn itself into her memory. She broke this kiss when she realized her hands were sliding up Pippa’s thighs. “Yes,” she panted, “especially.”

Pippa roared with laughter, coming back for another quick kiss before laughing again. “Good to know.” She dragged a finger through the powdered sugar and booped Hecate on the nose. “You’re pretty sweet too, darling.” She jerked her chin towards the beignets. “Still think they have too much sugar on top?”

Reaching up, Hecate gently brushed the sugar from Pippa’s face, never breaking eye contact. “I think, Pipsqueak, that I’m ready to have a bit more sweetness in my life.”


End file.
